ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeitschlund
fr:La gueule abyssaleen:Distorter of Time Umbra Bug | level = 75 | title = | reward = | items = | repeatable = | parent = | children = | vorige= Im Irrgarten der Explosionen | nächste = Verschlungene Zukunft | cutscenes = }} Lösungsweg * Geht nach Norden vom Kampagnenaufseher bis zu (H-7). In der rechten unteren Ecke des Quadrates von (H-7) befindet sich ein Loch. Lasst euch fallen und ihr befindet euch recht vor dem Regal Pawprints. Untersucht es und ihr werdet in die Ruhotz-Silberminen für einen Kampf teleportiert (keine Zwischensequenz). ** Nur der Gruppenanfüherer hat Zuagang zum Schlachtfeld. ** Jedes Gruppenmitglied muss einen Umbra Bug haben, um daran teilzunehmen. *** Solltet ihr den Kampf verlieren, müsst ihr euch ein neues Umbra Bug vom Regal Pawprints bei dem südlichen Turm nach Pso'Xja bei (H-10), besorgen. Ein Aroma Bug kann ein mal pro Vana'diel-Tag erhalten werden. *** Gruppenmitglieder die diesen Kampf schon beendet haben, benötigen keinen Umbra Bug um helfen zu können. *** Gruppenmitglieder müssen sich nicht in der Nähe des Regal Pawprints befinden, um teleportiert zu werden, sie müssen sich aber in Beaucedine-Gletscher (R) befinden. Kampf * Buffs gehen beim Betreten verloren. * EXP gehen nach einemn K.O. nicht verloren. * Zeitlimit 30 Minuten. * Euer Kampf ist gegen Cait Sith Ceithir. Sie wird euch nicht angreifen, bis ihr beginnt. * Ihr kämpft neben Lilisette. Ihr habt 2:30 Minuten, um sich für den Kampf vorzubereiten, bevor Lilisette anfängt anzugreifen. * Wenn Lilisette besiegt wurde, gilt die Mission als gescheitert und eure Gruppe wird aus dem Schlachtfeld geworfen. Wurde eure Gruppe besiegt, aber Lilisette ist am Leben, wird sie weiterkämpfen (nach der Schlachtfeldregel gilt, entweder ein Gruppenmitglied muss wiederauferstehen oder Cait Sith Ceithir muss innerhalb von 3 Minuten besiegt werden). ** Lilisette wird durch einen Wirkungsbereich Blutsbund: Beschützen beeinflusst und es ist möglich Zaubersprüche außerhalb der Party (etwa wie Hast, Schutz und Schutzschirm ) auf sie zu sprechen, aber sie kann nicht nicht von Zaubersprüchen außerhalb der Gruppe belegt werden, wie Magische Frucht und Regenerieren. **Lilisette hat eine starke Attacke, HP, Ausweichen und Standardverteidgung. Sie ist in der Lage, mit ihrer eigenen Heilung, Cait Sith Ceithir zu besiegen. **Lilisette benutzt folgende Fähigkeiten: *** Whirling Edge: Auf ein einzelnes Ziel gerichteter Schaden. *** Sensual Dance: Gewährt Attacken-Bonus an alle Gruppenmitglieder im Wirkungsbereich und verursacht Attacken-Down und Magieattacken-Down an Cait Sith Ceithir. *** Thorned Stance: Gewährt Lilisette einen Verteidigungs-Bonus. *** Vivifying Waltz: Heilt sich selbst oder Gruppenmitlgieder im Wirkungsbereich. *** Rousing Samba: Erhöht Lilisette's Kritische Trefferrate, möglich auf 100%. Der Effekt gewährt Gruppenmitglieder die gegen Cait Sith Ceithir kämpfen. Möglicherweise noch andere unbestätigte Effekte. Sie wird bei Verwendung sagen: "Olé! Go and wreak havoc, people! Troupe Mayakov style!". *Cait Sith Ceithir muss besiegt werden, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. ** Cait Sith Ceithir ist anfällig auf Gemach, Paralyse, und Geist-Vernebelung. ** Cait Sith Ceithir kann mit Osmose für MP belegt werden. ** Cait Sith Ceithir's Attacken können mit Nahkampfangriffe und Betäubung unterbrochen werden. ** Cait Sith Ceithir benutzt folgende Fähigkeiten: *** Benutzt alls Standard Schwarzmagie-Zaubersprüche, außer Ancient Magic II, sowie einige Weißmagie-Zaubersprüche, etwa wie Paralyse. Zumindest einige, wenn nicht alle, diese Zauber scheinen Wirkungsbereich zu sein, obwohl sie regelmäßig auf ein einzelnes Ziel gehen. *** Regal Scratch: Auf ein einzelnes Ziel gerichteter Schaden. *** Divine Favor: Entfernt alle negativen Status auf Cait Sith Ceithir's. *** Mewing Lullaby: AoE-Schlaf und zurückstezen der TP auf 0. *** Eerie Eye: Blickattacke Amnesie und Schweigen mit einer Wirkungsbreich von 20'. *** Level ? Heilig: 25' Wirkungsbereich Lichtschaden rund um das Ziel. Der Angriff verursacht einen 6-seitigen Würfel, um seine Wirkung zu bestimmen, mit einem Schaden von 300 bis 2.000. Es ist auch möglich, das diese Attacke keine Wirkung hat. Dieser Angriff neigt dazu, dass erst dann verwendet wird, nachdem Cait Sith Ceithir eine gewisse Menge an Schaden genommen hat, und kann mehr als einmal verwendet werden. Hat eine leichte Zeit zur Vorbereitung, die von Heilern verwendet werden können, um aus der Reichweite zu gehen. Wird verwendet, wenn Cait Sith Ceithir sagt: "Who'll be the unlucky one, hrmm? Forsaken by fate?" *** Cait Sith Ceithir beschwört auch Atomos regelmäßig zur Unterstützung. * Wenn er beschwört wurde, verwendet Atomos nur um folgende Fähigkeiten nach der Reihenfolge zu benutzen, und danach zu verschwinden: ** Soul Vacuum: Reduziert alle Attribute auf ca. 50-60 Punkte auf Lilisette und alle Gruppenmitlgieder im Wirkungsbereich. Die Reichweite beträgt ca. 22 Schritte von Atomos. Es kann nicht betäubt werden, sondern kann verhindert werden (siehe unten). ** Soul Infusion: Gibt alle abgelassene Attribute von Soul Vacuum an Cait Sith Ceithir, erhöht ihre Stärke vorübergehend drastisch. *** Diese Effekte dauern ca. 1 Minute. Dieser Effekt kann nicht entfernt werden. *** Lilisette wird, während des Effekts, mehr an Schaden nehmen als normalerweise. *** Das Heilpotenzial wird größtenteils reduziert. Es wird empfohlen, Lilisette's HP, und die der Gruppenmitglieder schnellstens zu heilen, bevor Atomos beschwört wird und erscheint. ** Tipp: Atomos wird in der Mitte des Raumes erscheinen und ist nicht in der Lage sich wegzubewegen. Von dort kann er nicht Soul Vacuum benutzen, wenn sich das Ziel mit dem größtem Hass in einer Ecke des Raumes befindet. Wenn Cait Sith Ceithir zu Beginn des Kampfes in eine Ecke des Raumes gebracht wird un dort bleibt, kann Atomos keine Aktionen durchzuführen. * Nach dem Besiegen von Cait Sith Ceithir beginnt eine Zwischensequenz , in der Verschlungene Zukunft gestartet wird. * Machbar mit 3 oder mehr Level 75 Heilern. Einige Jobs mit MP nd /WHM oder /SCH kann Lilisette heilen, außerhalb der Reichweite von Cait Sith Ceithir's AoE-Magie und Level ? Heilig. * Solo machbar mit Level 90 Heiljobs (RDM/SCH, WHM/SCH, SCH/RDM, usw.) Lilisette buffen und Schwächungsmagie auf Cait Sith Ceithir. category:Missionen Kategorie:Flügel der Göttin-Missionen